Una tranquilla serata casalinga
by Streghetta
Summary: Un finto cross over tra The Sentinel e XFiles; una dissacrazione dei miei personaggi piu' amati; il primo tentativo di scrivere una fiction...... risale al 1998


Blair Sandburg, James Ellison e Simon Banks non mi appartengono (purtroppo....). Sono di proprietà della UPN e Pet Fly.  
  
Dana Scully e Fox Mulder anche loro non mi appartengono (che diamine....). Sono di proprietà della Fox.......  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Attenzione: da non leggere mentre state mangiando o bevendo. Paurosi effetti collaterali sono stati riscontrati in alcuni lettori (riso incontrollabile, genitori spaventati dal figlio che ride di fronte ad un monitor.....). Andate avanti a vostro rischio e pericolo :))  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Era una notte buia e tempestosa in Cascade e Jim e Blair erano appena rientrati da un lungo appostamento.  
  
"Caspita Blair, sono stanco morto, credo che andro' a farmi una doccia e poi mi fiondero' immediatamente a letto"  
  
"Stai scherzando vero Jim. Ma non ti ricordi che giorno e' oggi. Stasera c'e' la maratona di X-files in televisione. Ritrasmettono tutte le puntate, dalla prima serie in poi. Niente pubblicita', niente tagli........ Caspita..... e' da una settimana che la sto aspettando. Guarda qui cosa ho preparato....."  
  
E cosi' dicendo Blair si avvia verso la cucina, e comincia a ravanare nel frigorifero e negli armadietti. Ritorna dopo circa dieci minuti con un vasto assortimento di quelle che noi definiremmo "schifezze". Patatine "ehi, ho comprato quelle ondulate, le Contadine che tanto ti piacciono" aveva detto Blair a un molto riluttante Jim, Rodeo, Chipster, Pop Corn erano solo l'antipasto. Al secondo viaggio dalla cucina Blair era emerso con: Baiocchi, baci di dama, krumiri, wafers, salatini, olive (snocciolate), cetriolini sott'aceto......  
  
"Alla faccia della fame nel terzo mondo, Capo!" aveva esclamato Jim all'apparizione di tutte quelle cibarie "ma quando hai avuto il tempo di andare a comprare tutto questo po' po' di roba?"  
  
"Ieri, mentre tu eri in appostamento con Brown e io ero all'universita', o meglio avrei dovuto essere all'universita', ma tanto sono abituati a non vedermi mai"  
  
"Ah! Credo comunque che io questa sera andro' a letto presto. E poi sai bene che le storie di quei due agenti dell'effebiai non mi entusiasmano..."  
  
"Si certo, il massimo del divertimento per te e' guardare Bonanza!"  
  
"Ma dai, ma ti sembrano delle storie credibili! E poi si vede lontano un miglio che quei due si amano, vedrai che prima o poi il produttore ascoltera' le volonta' dei fans e ci piazzera' una bella scena di sesso"  
  
"Ma figurati! Scully e' troppo intelligente per mettersi assieme a quella specie di babbeo. Secondo me ama segretamente Skinner. Comunque sai bene che tutto quello che riguarda la fantascienza mi intrippa una cifra. Vedi di ritrovare i tuoi tappi per le orecchie, perche' io mi mettero' qui comodo comodo sul divano e mi guardero' tutta la notte i mitici X-files"  
  
"Si vabbhe', ma non devi correggere gli esami....."  
  
"....ehi, io sono scienza non fantascienza, e gli esami li correggero' un'altra volta!"  
  
Dopo aver udito queste parole, Jim si diresse verso il bagno. Pochi istanti dopo Blair udi' distintamente Jim che cantava "quello che sei per me, e' inutile spiegarlo a parole, con le note provero', cercando nuovi accordi nuove scaleeeee...." ma la maratona stava per inziare e penso' che avrebbe detto a Jim quello che provava per lui in un altro momento.  
  
Quando Jim usci' dal bagno (indossando un piccolissimo asciugamano, sperando che Blair lo notasse), la maratona era gia' arrivata ad uno degli episodi preferiti da Blair. Era quello della stazione artica, con Scully che esamina Mulder.  
  
Improvvisamente gli successe qualche cosa di strano. Si trovo' improvvisamente proiettato all'interno di una stazione artica. Indossava solo quel minuscolo asciugamano. E qualcuno lo stava esaminando. Riconobbe immediatamente il profumo dello shampoo alle erbe di Blair.  
  
"Ehi Jim, dai, sveglia! Ma che ti e' successo. E' mezz'ora che ti chiamo!"  
  
"Niente sono molto stanco, vado a dormire"  
  
"Ricordati i tappi per le orecchie!"  
  
Si certo, la fa facile lui. I tappi per le orecchie! Caspita sono di una scomodita' unica........ e mentre pensava queste cose Jim saliva le scale che lo portavano al tanto sospirato letto....  
  
.... Nel frattempo Blair era mooolto impegnato. Seduto sul divano a gambe incrociate con sulle ginocchia una enorme fondina piena di pop corn dalla quale, ad un ritmo di una volta ogni cinque secondi, estraeva generose manciate del suo prezioso contenuto...............  
  
Ore 09:30 del mattino seguente.  
  
Jim si sveglia improvvisamente, guarda l'orologio ed esclama" Ehi, ma questi tappi funzionano che sono una meraviglia! Manco la sveglia ho sentito!"  
  
Dimenticandosi che la sera prima non si era vestito, ma era andato a letto solo con il miniasciugamano si precipita giu' dalle scale per andare a dare questa meravigliosa notizia a Blair.  
  
La scena che gli si pone davanti e' veramente terrificante. Per tutto il soggiorno regnano avanzi di patatine, sott'aceti, pop corn, una decina di lattine di coca cola buttate qua e la......  
  
..... Il ragazzo questa mattina si becchera' un bel rimprovero. "BLAIR! BLAIR!"  
  
Ma dove diavolo si e' cacciato.......   
  
Cerca nel bagno, cerca nella sua camera.... non lo trova da nessuna parte.  
  
Allora comincia ad odorare l'aria. No, il suo profumo non c'e'. Cerca di sentire il battito del suo cuore. No neppure quello c'e'. Ma che diavolo.......  
  
Allora aguzza la vista....... Improvvisamente, sotto una delle assi del pavimento, scorge qualche cosa.  
  
E' una specie di cosa verde, molto simile ad una zampa di ragno ma molto piu' grande. "Dovro' chiamare la disinfestazione!"  
  
Nel frattempo inizia a mettere a posto il disastro che c'e' nel soggiorno "Tanto qui devi tornare, Blair. E questa volta non riuscirai a cavartela..... punizione!"  
  
Mentre Jim sta pensando a quale potrebbe essere la punizione adatta a Blair, che cosa stara' facendo quest'ultimo? Dove sara' andato a finire? Siete preoccupati? ......  
  
La prima cosa che penso' Blair al suo risveglio fu "Jim sara' molto arrabbiato con me". Dopodiche' si accorse che non si trovava nella sua minuscola stanza sempre ed eternamente in disordine. Egli si trovava disteso su un lungo e largo tavolo di ferro (molto freddo, tra l'altro); aveva mani e piedi legati ai quattro angoli del tavolo ed era coperto da un sottilissimo e trasparentissimo lenzuolo bianco. Il che gli fece tornare alla memoria (non si sa bene come) il minuscolo asciugamani che Jim indossava la sera prima dopo essere uscito dalla doccia. Ma Blair scaccio' immediatamente questo pensiero dalla sua mente e comincio' a dimenarsi, sperando di riuscire in qualche maniera a liberarsi da quella scomoda ed alquanto imbarazzante posizione a croce.  
  
"E' inutile che cerchi di liberarti, terrestre!". Queste parole vennero emanate da una voce stridula e metallica. Blair non riusci' a capire ne' da dove ne' da chi (o cosa) queste fossero state pronunciate. E siccome sappiamo tutti che Blair fa tutto tranne quello che gli si dice, ricomincio' a dimenarsi disperatamente.  
  
"Oh!!! Ti ho gia' detto che e' inutile che cerchi di liberarti!!!! Ma non era il tuo amico che indossava i tappi per le orecchie? Adesso vengo li' e ti sistemo!"  
  
"No, no. Guardi non ce n'e' proprio bisogno, vede..... sono fermo.... immobile.... sembro una statua.... che dice... potrei essere scambiato per un bronzo di Riace?"  
  
"Un bronzo che?" chiese la vose stridula e metallica.  
  
"Eeeeehhhhh, e' 'na cosa un po' lunga da spiegare. E poi non credo che lei potrebbe capire"  
  
"Scusa, ma mi hai dato sottilmente dell'idiota?"  
  
"Mamma mia, ma voi extraterrestri siete tutti cosi' permalosi?"  
  
"Permaloso a chi! Adesso vengo li' e ti sistemo!"  
  
"Miihhhhh, ma come siete monotoni. Mo vengo li' e ti sistemo. Ma non sai dire altro?" Dopo aver pronunciato queste parole Blair si penti' un pochino, anche perche' aveva capito che l'essere non era rimasto contento da questo suo atteggiamento.  
  
"Insomma, l'ultimo terrestre che ho rapito, era quello che voi chiamate una donna, e' stata molto ma molto piu' brava ed educata. Era una gentile signorina dai capelli rossi che amava molto le volpi. Non faceva altro che chiamare 'Fox di qui, Fox di li' te invece mi continui ad insultare!"  
  
....  
  
"Bhe' che fai non parli piu?"  
  
....  
  
In realta' Blair era abbastanzo schifato dalle sembianze dell'essere. Era una cosa verde (che fantasia) molto simile ad una palla da rugby con una serie di antenne (che somigliavano a grosse zampe di ragno) e dei tentacoli molto simili a quelli dei polipi. Ma quelle che in teoria dovevano essere le ventose, erano, nel mostruoso essere, delle bolle (molto simili a dei brufoli) con all'interno un liquido giallo fosforescente che ribolliva. All'improvviso Blair noto' una cosa strana. All'essere mancava un'antenna (e non chiedetemi come abbia fatto ad accorgersene). Cosi' ne aproffitto' per intavolare una nuova discussione con l'extraterrestre.  
  
"Senti, ma dov'e' che hai perso l'antenna? Durante una battaglia intergalattica?"  
  
.....  
  
"Si una battaglia intergalattica! Hai presente ieri sera, quando.... ehmmmm.... ti ho rapito? Ecco, tu stavi divorando un pacchetto di quelle patatine tagliate a fiammifero.... mmmhhhh...... scusa.... dicevo che stavi divorando queste patatine e devi avere in qualche modo confuso la mia antenna con una patatina. Poi quando te ne sei accorto hai cominciato a strillare AAAAhhhhhhh.... Jiiiiiiimmmmmmmmm........... i marziani!!!!!!! e hai gettato via la mia bella antennina che si e' andata a nascondere chissa' dove. Io non avevo certo il tempo di stare li a cercarla con te che strillavi e saltavi dappertutto, manco fossi stato un canguro!"  
  
"Ho un'idea, perche' non mi fai tornare a casa mia e io mi metto a cercare la tua antennina?"  
  
"Ahoooooo..... va che io non sono mica nato ieri..... Ho la bellezza di 397,5 anni io!"  
  
"Caspita, te li porti bene!"  
  
....  
  
Avevamo lasciato Jim pensoso nel salotto di casa sua. Ebbene, non e' piu' li. E' andato al lavoro. Di nuovo quel maledetto appostamento, aveva pensato quando Simon lo aveva chiamato mentre sfogliava le pagine gialle alla ricerca di un buon disinfestatore. E cosi' si era preparato un bel thermos di caffe' ed era uscito, lasciando un bel messaggio sulla porta della stanza di Blair "Quando torno deve essere tutto a posto, pulito e ordinato, altrimenti....." non aveva avuto il tempo di finire il messaggio, Simon aveva chiamato nuovamente.  
  
Non doveva piu' andare a fare l'appostamento. Il 911 aveva ricevuto la notte precedente una serie impressionante di telefonate e tutte dicevano la stessa cosa "Stavo guardando la maratona di X-files quando all'improvviso una luce mi ha accecato e io mi sono ritrovato su un'astronave circondato da tanti essere verdi mostruosi". Jim aveva pensato che la popolazione di Cascade era veramente la popolazione piu' strana del mondo. E che Cascade era la citta' piu' pericolosa del mondo. E poi aveva anche pensato che troppa televisione fa male. E poi aveva pensato che pensava troppo. Dopodiche' era uscito. Ovviamente non aveva collegato la scomparsa di Blair con il fatto che la sera prima Blair stesse guardando la maratona di X-files. Ma Jim ha i sensi supersviluppati, non il cervello!  
  
.....  
  
"Ma io sono l'unico terrestre che hai rapito?"  
  
"Ti ho gia' detto di no"  
  
"E quanti altri ne hai rapiti? E hai rapito anche altri esseri viventi? Ma c'e' la vita su altri pianeti? Ma tu chi sei? Ma io perche' sono qui? E perche' mi hai legato?"  
  
"E perche' non stai un po' zitto!"  
  
"E come fai a conoscere la mia lingua? Ahhhh, ma lo sai che la lingua e' il mio piatto preferito e che mia mamma, Naomi, tu la dovresti proprio conoscere, credo che andreste veramente molto d'accordo, me la prepara tutte le volte che mi viene a trovare..."  
  
"O stai zitto o ti faccio stare zitto io!"  
  
"E io dico che tu sei permaloso!"  
  
"E io dico che non e' vero"  
  
"Si"  
  
"No"  
  
"Si"  
  
"No"  
  
"Si"  
  
"No"  
  
......  
  
Jim intanto stava aguzzando la vista, ma solo per esigenze di copione. In realta' tutti questi aguzzamenti di vista lo avevano un po' stancato. Ma era scritto cosi' sul suo contratto, un aguzzamento di vista a puntata, e lui cosi' doveva fare. Ringrazio' il cielo che mangiava molte carote, ma non lessate quelle gli facevano proprio schifo, quando scorse in cielo uno strano oggetto a forma di pallone da football. E penso "ma che ci fa quel pallone cosi' in alto?".  
  
Dopodiche' penso' anche che quello che aveva pensato era davvero una stupidaggine!  
  
.......  
  
Intanto sul pallone da football che cosa stava succedendo???  
  
....  
  
"Si"  
  
"No"  
  
"Si"  
  
"No"  
  
"No"  
  
"Si. Acchh, mi hai fregato! E va bene, lo ammetto sono un permalosA"  
  
"PermalosA??? Vuoi dire che tu sei quella che per noi terrestri viene definita 'donna?"  
  
"Bhe, certamente, perche' non si vede?"  
  
"Ecco..... veramente.... diciamo che per quel che riguarda il gusto degli uomini terrestri manchi di quei due o tre particolare, piccoli ma importanti...."  
  
"E cioe'?"  
  
"Ecco...... ehmmm...... si..... aspetta solo un secondo....... i capelli, in primo luogo!"  
  
"Ah, si eh, i capelli!! Aho,ma'n vedi questo! Aho, ma chi voi frega'. Guarda che ho visto bene l'ultima donna che ho rapito, quella Scully, Scally che ne so io la chiamano tutti in un modo diverso! E sono sicuro che il suo compagno dell'effebiai in lei guarda tutto fuorche' i capelli, caro il mio terrestre neohippie capellone riccioluto con due fianchi da bronzo di riace che neanche so che cosa vuole dire!!!"  
  
"E va bene, e' vero, diciamo che in primo luogo guardiamo qualche cosa di leggermente piu' in basso.... Ma questa cosa mi interessa molto.... Quali sono i fattori che fanno scattare l'attrazione tra voi.... ecco non so neanche come vi chiamate... estraterrestre e' un appellativo un pochino freddo ed impersonale. Com'e' che si chiama la vostra razza?"  
  
"Non so se siete in grado di pronunciarlo, comunque te lo diro' lo stesso. Tecnicamente ci chiamiamo 'gfrdtyupkjwertix'. Ma per voi terrestri abbiamo dovuto immediatamente coniare un nuovo nome, perche' tutte le v olte che qualcuno di voi cerca di pronunciarlo, immediatamente ci arriva adosso una quantita' di saliva pari a circa 4 litri e mezzo. Il che, anche per la nostra razza, non e' una cosa piacevole. Quindi, dicevo, per voi terrestri il nostro nome suona piu' o meno come 'palloni da football'"  
  
"Ah bhe' si una cosa proprio tecnica.... Allora che cos'e' che in voi fa scattare ..... l'attrazione per il sesso opposto?"  
  
"Bhe'.... ecco.... adesso mi fai arrossire..... Le nostre bolle giallo fosforescenti sono l'organo sessuale, e nel momento dell'attrazione..... sessuale.... cominciano a scoppiare. In questo modo ilpartner viene investito del loro contenuto, che e' una cosa molto simile al vostro sperma."  
  
"Ma quindi questa cosa vi puo' accadere in qualunque momento, che so io camminando per strada, entrando in un supermercato, anche adesso mentre stai parlando con me?"  
  
"Decisamente si, cosi' come per ò'organo sessuale maschile di voi terrestri. Ecco ne posso ben vedere adesso il funzionamento....."  
  
Ebbene si, quello che Blair non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare, ma solo ed esclusivamente noi assatanate, stava proprio accadendo. Ed egli non poteva fare proprio niente per evitarlo. Non sapeva come ma qualcosa aveva azionato il suo "meccanismo".  
  
"Ti prego, ti prego, ti scongiuro, ti supplico, slegami......"  
  
"E perche' mai, io sono una scienziata, quindi devo studiare attentamente quello che sta succedendo...."  
  
"No e' che tu non capisci! Slegami o tra poco potrei avere una relazione molto simile a quella dello scoppio delle tue pustole...."  
  
"Bhe', potrebbe essere anche una cosa interessante dal punto di vista scientifico sperimentale. Chissa', magari le nostre due razze potrebbero essere compatibili e noi potremmo essere i primi creatori di una nuova razza"  
  
"Si, ma poi chi lo spiega a Jim...."  
  
"Adesso basta!!!! Che cosa c'e' tra te e quel bisteccone?"  
  
"Ecco, siamo gia' alle scenate di gelosia....."  
  
"Scusa, tu sei un antropologo, un ricercatore, uno studioso. Dovresti essere contento di questa opportunita'. Dai lasciati andare...."  
  
E cosi' dicendo il pallone da football si avvicino' lentamente a Blair.  
  
Comincio' a sfiorarlo con i suoi tentacoli. Blair poteva chiaramente vedere il liquido giallo fosforescente ribollire all'interno delle pustole. Segno evidente che anche per il pallone da football l'eccitazione era in aumento. Ed e' proprio a questo punto che entro' in lui lo spirito del ricercatore (dite la verita', quante tra di voi a questo punto vorrebbero assomigliare ad un pallone da football?).   
  
"OK, allora ascolta, tra noi esseri umani ci sono dei preliminari che aiutano il rapporto. E' cosi' anche tra di voi vero?"  
  
"Ceeertooo."  
  
"Ehi, ma la tua voce e' cosi' sensuale adesso. Come hai fatto?"  
  
"Serve per aumentare la temperature delle pustole"  
  
"Slegami...."  
  
"Siiiiiiiii....."  
  
.........  
  
Nel frattempo Jim, che non ne poteva piu' di aguzzare la vista, e i motivi gia' li abbiamo spiegati, aveva aguzzato l'udito.  
  
"Slegami......"  
  
"Siiiiiii"  
  
E che cacchio sta succedendo. Questa e' la voce di Blair. E questa donna chi diavolo e'? E che cosa ci fanno su un pallone da football sospeso per aria? E perche' Blair e' legato? E insomma smettila di farmi tutte queste domande! Se hai un po' di pazienza io vado avanti con la storia e tu non hai bisogno di farmi scrivere tutte queste domande che poi mi deviano dal selciato!  
  
Devo trovare un modo di arrivare fin lassu'. "Simon, Jim. Mandami immediatamente tutti gli automezzi dei pompieri dotati di scala estensibile. E avvisa tutti i ferramenta di Cascade. Ho bisogno di quante piu' scale possibile. No non ti posso spiegare il perche', ma sono sicuro che e' qualche cosa che ha a che fare con le misteriose chiamate al 911. Devo raggiungere un pallone da football e l'unico modo possibile e' collegando assieme quante piu' scale possibile. Dimenticavo. Blair e' prigioniero nel pallone da football. E' legato ed e' assieme ad una donna dalla voce molto sensuale. No Simon, assieme ai pompieri non mi devi mandare anche la neuro!"  
  
Ma nel frattempo Blair non e' che avesse proprio molta voglia di essere salvato.  
  
Anche se il pensiore di un migliaio di pustole piene di liquido giallo fosforescente e ribollente un pochino gli faceva ribrezzo, la voce sensuale aveva attenuato un po (un bel po') questa suo disgusto.  
  
Al momento la sua rapitrice non gli appariva piu' sotto le sembianze di una pallone da rugby. Si era trasformata in una donna terrestre con tutti gli attributi al posto giusto. Altezza medio alta, peso quasi ok (aveva qualche chiletto di troppo ma nei punti giusti....), capelli lunghi e fluenti, occhi azzurri......  
  
.... ehi, ma i suoi occhi sono piu' azzurri dei miei!!!!   
  
Ok, allora occhi verdi!  
  
Ad un certo punto, d'improvviso, Blair si ritrovo' libero dalle corde che fino ad allora lo avevano tenuto legato in quella scomodissima posizione ad X.  
  
Finalmente libero di potersi muovere, comincio' ad accarezzare e baciare delicatamente l'aliena.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nel frattempo, sulla Terra, Jim era riuscito a collegare tutte le scale che Simon era riuscito a procurargli.  
  
D'altro canto, Simon, per sicurezza, aveva chiesto alla neuro di tenersi nei paraggi. Non si poteva mai sapere....  
  
A circa meta' della sua "arrampicata" Jim aveva pensato che avrebbe preferito essere Superman in quel momento piuttosto che avere tutti quei sensi ipersviluppati. O per lo meno, assieme ai sensi ipersviluppati, gli sarebbe piaciuto avere anche qualche cosa'altro di ipersviluppato!!!! In fondo un pochinino di cervello in piu' gli sarebbe sempre potuto servire. Avrebbe potuto fare il concorso per diventare capitano, prendere il posto di Simon e finalmente approvarsi tutte le ferie che voleva.  
  
Dopodiche' penso' che era meglio ricominciare a salire le scale.  
  
Giunto, finalmente (anche perche' io non lo sopporto piu' con tutti questi pensieri che ha), sull'ultimo gradino dell'ultima scala, uso' la sua supervista per trovare quella che era la porta dell'astronave (pero' non diteglielo ancora che e' un'astronave, non l'ha ancora capito).  
  
All'intero l'astronave sembrava molto piu' grande di come era all'esterno. Ma in realta' era un'illusione. Si era dimenticato di disattivare la supervista, e cosi' tutto gli sembrava spropositatamente grande! All'interno l'astronave appariva molto piu' piccola di come era all'esterno. Insomma, mettiti a posto questa benedetta vista!!!! All'interno l'astronave era grande esattamente come era all'esterno.  
  
A Jim sembrava di essere in discoteca, o almeno pensava che potesse essere una discoteca, da come gli erano state descritte le discoteche. Un sacco di luci che si accendevano e spegnevano al ritmo..... ehi ma qui manca la musica, allora non puo' essere una discoteca.   
  
....... Shhhh, zitti zitti che forse lo capisce da solo......  
  
Ma si ci sono, questa è una balera! No, anche nelle balere c'e' la musica...... me lo vuoi dire o no dove mi trovo!  
  
SU DI UN'ASTRONAVE!!!!!!!!!  
  
A Jim sembrava proprio di essere su un'astronave. Un sacco di luci che si accendevano e spegnevano. In sottofondo, poi c'erano tante voci stridule, che gli davano proprio molto fastidio alle orecchie. Cerco' di localizzare Blair.  
  
Ecco..... posso sentire il suo odore......  
  
Ma che strano posto...... non avrei mai creduto che l'interno di un pallone da rugby fosse fatto cosi'...... mi avevano sempre detto che era pieno di aria...... vabbhe'.... sara' meglio che io mi applichi alla ricerca della mia guida, i miei sensi sono a paosto, ma il mio cervello e' piu' in palle del solito....  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Non credevo che avrei mai potuto provare una cosa cosi' bella per un essere cosi'...... diverso da me"  
  
"Vuoi dire che ti e' piaciuto?"  
  
"Bhe', diciamo che e' stato diverso dal solito.."  
  
"Ma che diavolo sta succedendo qui!"  
  
"Jim!"  
  
"Blair!"  
  
"Il bisteccone!"  
  
"Blair, ma che schifo, che roba e' quella...." chiese Jim indicando la strana sostanza giallastra che ricopriva la sua guida  
  
"Oh.... questa..... bhe' in terminipuramente scientifici direi che e' una specie di sperma..."  
  
"Sperma?"  
  
"Si, quella sostanza che produci anche tu tutte le volte che vai in bagno e dici che ti vai a fare la doccia......"  
  
"Ma questa e' gialla fosforescente!"  
  
"Ed io infatti ho detto che e' una specie di sperma. Vedi quella bella ragazza laggiu'?" Chiese Blair indicando l'aliena.  
  
"Bella ragazza? Io vedo un pallone da rugby con tanti tentacoli e delle zampe da ragno verdi, e una marea di brufoli."  
  
"Blair, vedi, egli non mi puo' vedere come mi vedi tu. Solo tu puoi. Lui mi vede nelle mie reali sembianze"  
  
"E adesso come faccio a fargli capire che ho fatto sesso con un pallone da rugby?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Allora ricapitoliamo. Sei stato rapito da un pallone da rugby e ci hai fatto sesso. Non mi avevi mai detto di amare il rugby"  
  
"Non mi sembra il momento di fare dell'umorismo"  
  
"Umorismo?"  
  
"Si vabbhe', lasciamo perdere."  
  
"Blair, lo sai che giorno e' oggi?"  
  
"Si, certo e' sabato"  
  
"Esatto!"  
  
"E allora?"  
  
"Stasera c'e' la maratona di Star Trek in televisione......"  
  
....... FINE ...... 


End file.
